wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Second War
The Second War was a conflict between the Alliance of Lordaeron and the Old Horde, engulfing all the lands of the Eastern Kingdoms, and ending with the victory for the Alliance. Its events were chronicled in Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness. See also Battles of the Second War and this account of what events from the game campaigns were included in the lore. =Prelude to War= Following the the events of the First War, the survivors of Stormwind, the survivors led by Anduin Lothar make their way to the northern kingdom of Lordaeron to beseech aid from King Terenas Menethil II. Following Lothar's impassioned speech, Terenas calls for an emergency council of war to discuss the Orcish threat. Meanwhile, the Orcish Horde pillaged Stormwind city and the surrounding areas, effectively destroying all human holdings south of the Burning Steppes. In the years between the defeat of the kingdom of Stormwind and the outbreak of the Second War, it can only be assumed that both the Horde and Alliance went through massive reformations and began huge military build ups in preparation for war. King Terenas, through skilled political manuvering, enlisted the support of the human kingdoms of Gilneas, Stromguarde, Dalaran, Alterac, and Kul Tiras. They also managed to gain the allegience of the Bronzebeard Dwarves of Ironforge, the Wildhammer Dwarves of Aerie Peak, and the Gnomes of Gnomeregan. Envoys led by Lord Lothar attempted to gain the allegiance of the Elves of Quel'Thalas, though initially they sent merely a pittance of their forces. This resulted in the Alliance of Lordaeron. In the last days of the First War, the leader of the Shadow Council, the Warlock Gul'dan fell into a deep coma attempting to probe the mind of Medivh. Without the machinations of the Shadow Council, the Horde fell prey to infighting. In a coup d'etat led by Orgrim Doomhammer, the Shadow Council was destroyed as well as it's puppet Warchief, Blackhand the Destroyer. Doomhammer successfully took control of the remaining Horde forces and began to bolster their devastated armies with orcs and ogres from beyond the Dark Portal. The Horde also gained support from Goblin machinists and mercenaries, and through use of the Demon Soul managed to enslave the Red Dragon Alexstrasza and the majority of her brood. It is unknown what relationship the Horde had with the Troll tribes of Stranglethorn Vale or the Dark Iron Dwarves of the Searing Gorge. It can be assumed that the Horde fought and subdued the Dark Iron clan, as their center of power was Blackrock Fortress. Upon awakening from his coma and finding himself without allies, Gul'dan "swore" allegiance to Doomhammer and began creation of the first Death Knights in the service of the Warchief. This was the beginning of the so-called Old Horde. Tides of Darkness *The Hordes' fleet arrives in Lordaeron, launching an attack on Southshore. *The Horde pushes north into Khaz Modan, then into Lordaeron. *The border forests of Quel’Thalas are destroyed by the Horde. *Alterac betrays the Alliance. When this comes to light, the nation is attacked and is easily defeated by Alliance forces. *Gul'dan, consumed by his thirst for personal power, secretly forges an agreement with a group of demons loyal to Sargeras. They agree to help Gul’dan locate their master’s tomb. *Gul’dan searches for the Tomb of Sargeras and raises it from deep beneath the ocean. When Gul’dan enters the burial chamber, however, he accidentally releases a swarm of demons that kill him. *Deathwing, an ancient and powerful black dragon, assumes the form of Lord Prestor — a young human diplomat — and infiltrates the high council of the Alliance. Using subtle magic, the dragon ensnares the minds of the human leaders and forces them to grant him the title of king of Alterac, though he is defeated and thought killed during a battle on Draenor. Outcome *After being abandonded by the clans loyal to Gul'dan during the final push to Lordaeron, Orgrim Doomhammer's forces begin to be pushed back by the Alliance. *The Alliance of Lordaeron pushes the weakened and disorganized Horde all the way back to the Blackrock Spire, the capital of the Horde in Azeroth. Lord Anduin Lothar is slain during the Alliance’s victory there. *The Alliance finally defeats the Horde at the Dark Portal, and attempt to destroy it. *See the Aftermath of the Second War Category:Lore